


One Hundred and Ten

by PeachyBaby



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're really worried about Laura. It’s not like its unprecedented though, her stupid vampire roommate that she is consequently in love with just died. I mean you didn't even know vampires could die. Like without stakes.</p><p>You don't trust Laura by herself, and honestly Laura really doesn't want to be alone in her room. So with a bit of arguing Laura gives Perry and you her bed, and she sleeps on the floor. No one even suggests laying in Carmilla’s, it seems like it would be a sin to even step foot in her side of the room. The first night, Laura begins on a blow up mattress.  You wake up, she’s tucked into Carmilla’s bed cuddling the yellow pillow, and she’s smiling. You almost begin crying right there.</p><p>SFF SFW, MUCH FLUFF AND KISSES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred and Ten

**Author's Note:**

> So, Im really into 2nd pov right now, figured I'd test it out. Fluff ensued.

You're really worried about Laura. It’s not like its unprecedented though, her stupid vampire roommate that she is consequently in love with just died. I mean you didn't even know vampires could die. Like without stakes.

You don't trust Laura by herself, and honestly Laura really doesn't want to be alone in her room. So with a bit of arguing Laura gives Perry and you her bed, and she sleeps on the floor. No one even suggests laying in Carmilla’s, it seems like it would be a sin to even step foot in her side of the room. The first night, Laura begins on a blow up mattress.  You wake up, she’s tucked into Carmilla’s bed cuddling the yellow pillow, and she’s smiling. You almost begin crying right there, but you just turn to Perry and wake her up, you point her at the sleeping Laura and she smiles. Its 8 o’clock and your not quite sure if you should wake Laura up, and when you ask Perry decides against it, she needs some happiness in her life right now.

You start to make breakfast and Perry joins you in the kitchen. You smile, you’ve missed her, and this domestic chore seems so lovely when your with her. Moving around the room like you’ve done it a million times, which you have. Your waiting for the toast to come up when she circles her hands around your waist and sits her chin on your shoulder.

“Ive really missed you, LaF.”

“I missed you too, hun.” you say and turn to face her. You loop your hands around her neck and grin at her. You love her. So much you could burst. You press your fore heads together and cup her cheeks,

“You know, your the best thing thats ever happened to me Lola Perry.” She blushes and you give in to your want. You press your lips together, ever so gently. Afraid she wont kiss back. She more than reciprocates, pressing you ever closer. You jump apart as the toast pops up, and you both giggle. You finish up making breakfast, with stolen kisses as your appetizer.

At nine you go over to Laura’s bed, she’s having a nightmare. You gently shake her, gently whispering. Trying to pull her from her dream

“Laura, Laura! Laura, hey!” when she gets up she's breathing heavily.

“Carm?” she asks, when she is see’s you, she tears up.

“I- she was just! She was just there! I was holding her in my arms LaF! She was here I swear!”

You just wrap her in your arms and let her sob. When she's done, you feel her you've made some breakfast if she wants some. She doesn’t. Your not surprised. You wouldn't want to eat either if Perry was gone. You shudder at the thought. She just takes a shower and resumes sleeping in Carmilla’s bed.

On the second day she does the same, and the third, and the fourth. You let her too. She has asked for a weeks worth of mourning. You readily agree, and every time you get angry at her rash actions you think about Perry. You would do the same if Perry were gone. You thank the gods every day she isn’t.

One day, your cuddling with Perry and she just looks at you. She's smiling. She pecks your lips and whispers against them how afraid she was when you were being controlled by brain parasites. You kiss. And it tastes like tears and happiness.

On the fifth day Laura ventures outside, she's going on a walk, she says. She tells you to bring Perry on a date. So you bring her to a little river side restaurant. Your wearing your best blazer and a cute bow tie, and Perry? Perry looks absolutely stunning. She’s wearing a retro dress thats blue, it goes down to her knees and has little white polka dots scattered about the fabric. You get white wine and delicious food priced way to high for the portions they give you, and your the happiest you’ve ever been before. You text Laura, asking if she’ll be okay tonight. She says that she’ll be perfectly fine as long as you two have fun. You certainly do.

On the seventh day Laura goes to the park again, and when she comes back there is a black cat in her arms.

“It was a stray, and it reminded me of Carm.”

Norman soon becomes a part of your little family, and Laura returns to classes. The school gave the whole gang a pardon on their grades this quarter, since they saved the school and all. They all had rejoiced and had a party, because they really needed something to be happy about.

On the 15th day you move back to your dorm, you think Laura will be fine by herself.

On the 23rd day you bring Perry back to the restaurant on the river.

On the 31st day Laura doesn't go to classes. Its been a month. A month without Carmilla.

On the 42nd day Laura goes to the park again, and comes back crying. Needless to say, you spend the night again.

On the 68th day Laura reluctantly goes on a date with the girl from her Math class. When she comes back she's smiling, not a big one, but more than she’s smiled in a while.

On the 80th day Laura has gone on 5 dates with this girl, and she is pretty happy. You are happy for her.

Its day 100 that hits you the hardest.You and Perry have your first fight, and Laura comes home crying, saying she cant do it any more. When you ask what she's talking about she tells you that she was with Abby, the girl she's been seeing, and things got a little out of hand, Abby saying that Laura will never really like her cause she is still in love with Carmilla. That Abby called things off and said that Laura won’t be happy with anyone else. Laura agrees.

Day 110 she goes to her park again, when she comes back theres someone with her. And when you come over for dinner, like you usually do she's curled up with Carmilla. You nearly have a heart attack right there and then.

“Carmilla?!” You exclaim loudly, and it wakes the pair up. They look around and see you at the door.

“But, but you died? I’m pretty sure. Unless Laura has been heartbroken for the last One hundred and ten days for nothing” Honestly you were ready to shit kick Carmilla, 110 days of this and she decides to come back now?

“I may have made a bargain with the devil? But it turns out there is a really fucking long line for that, so it took like 40 days for that to end, then when I bargained my immortality for another chance at life, you know since that was taken from me at age 18. And it turns out the devil is pretty lenient about letting people come back, usually its in a new body, but since I bargained with my immortality he custom made this body to look just like the one that died. That takes like a good 60 days, with shipping. Then I had to get placed into the body, and then find Laura.” After that explanation you don't feel as bad of an urge to kick her, but still. Laura was pretty much dead for 110 days. But then Carmilla continues

“So in the 100 days I was in Hell, I would communicate with Laura in her sleep. Unfortunately, she just thought it was a dream. But I hope it was better than nothing.” At that, you smile. Carmilla had tried, and that was good enough for you. And plus, now Laura was happy.

“So I guess dinners off, Laura? I would assume you want some alone time with your stupid vampire roommate?” You say smilingg and wiggling your eyes, just to get on Carmilla’s nerves

“Yeah, that would be nice. Tell Perry I say Hi, yeah?” Laura says, smiling.

“Of course, see you guys tomorrow. Perry will want to see you, Carmilla”  You say and Carmilla nods.

When you get to your dorm, you tell Perry about Carmilla, and she practically storms out of the room to go see her, but you stop her. Saying that the two should be left with each other for a while.

“We’ll visit them in the morning. K?”

She agrees and Perry gets out her phone, ordering a pizza.

“Thanks babe, I really didn't want to cook. You read my mind.” You say, thanking her with a peck on the cheek.

“Welcome” She says and goes to your bed, which you’ve pulled together with hers, making a convenient dining room. She lays down, yawning.

“Com’ere” she says yawning “I’ve had a long day, and I really just want to snuggle with you, LaF” You join her on the bed, cuddling up to her side.

“Love you Per.” you say as you kiss her cheek

“Love you too”

 


End file.
